Mother
by mimsiechan
Summary: What a mother's love, or lack thereof, really means. [Originally a oneshot, now a collection of them, all dealing with mothers.]
1. Mother

_Mother_

(A/N: Whee. An Ouran fic. Mostly Fuyumi musing on her brother and his lack of maternal love and it's results, and a tiny, tiny, onesentence line of Kyouya x Haruhi.

Why Fuyumi? I connect with her. It works, either way.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Fuyumi tried to make up for the fact that Kyouya had no mother. Their mother had died when Kyouya was a baby, and so he had never really received any sort of maternal warmth. So Fuyumi tried to make up for that. When she was 14 and he, 4, Kyouya first asked Fuyumi something about business and the Ohtori Empire, and Fuyumi knew that she had to do something for her baby brother to prevent him from becoming just like her other nii-sans. (Focused on the business and pleasing their father.) 

Fuyumi tried to be as much like a mother as she could possibly be. She'd ask Kyouya about his day at school ("The usual.") or try to cook for him. ("Nee-san, we have a cook for a reason. We have _five_ cooks, to be specific.") Needless to say, all her motherly attempts seemed to do was amuse Kyouya, as he buried himself in high-society and making connections. Despite her motherly attempts to make Kyouya different, Fuyumi saw how Kyouya had put a wall between him and his classmates, how he wore a mask in front of everyone, and how he tried to please their father.

Or…at least how he did, until he met Tamaki Suoh. Fuyumi was the one who listened, 'folding clothes', as Kyouya raged on about 'that baka!' and pour over travel guides in an attempt to be prepared for anything the Frenchman could throw at him. (Kyouya loved to be prepared, and hated spontaneous Frenchmen, she learned.) But she was also the one who discovered the two laughing one day, Kyouya finally showing his true face. That, Fuyumi thought, was much better mothering then she had ever done.

Tamaki had only been the beginning. Kyouya had told Fuyumi about his ridiculous idea for the host club, and how for some reason, he felt compelled to join it. She noticed, afterwards, that he smiled (albeit, evil smiles) more often, and really had changed quite a bit. That was Tamaki's doing, but then there was Haruhi.

Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner girl disguised as a guy. Haruhi was the one who had really changed Kyouya. She could see past Kyouya's egoistic act, his supposed refusal to do anything if there were no merits. Haruhi Fujioka had broken down the rest of Kyouya's wall that Tamaki could not. She did a better job of mothering Kyouya then either Tamaki or herself had. Kyouya was open and vulnerable to her, and he didn't like it one bit.

Well, Fuyumi thought, as she peeked through her baby brother's door and saw him kissing Haruhi Fujioka, at least that was what he tried to tell himself.


	2. Me

_Me_

(A/N: I decided to continue this. Rare for me to decide that. I couldn't help it, I just wanted do Tamaki too! And Haruhi, but that's for later. There's TamakixHaruhi fluff at the end...just a little bit. I'm rather proud of this one, too. Review please?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Sometimes, Tamaki would wake up in the middle of the night and panic. There were three reasons this usually happened. 1, he'd remember that he'd forgotten to feed Antoinette (and, of course, said dog would be whining pitifully at the foot of his bed), 2, he'd have a dream about how Haruhi lived (usually in fanatically extreme poverty), and 3, when he thought about his mother. 

His mother was frail outside, but strong inside. She may have been frail physically, but she made up for that with her sharp mind. She'd always told Tamaki, "_You are yourself before you are a Suoh or anything else_." She wanted to let Tamaki know that whatever became of him, he didn't have to cast off who he really was. She wanted Tamaki to do the right thing.

When Tamaki agreed to leave France, his mother had been upset, he could see. So he had pulled her aside and told her, "It's for the best, Maman. I will go, and you will be able to get better. Then someday, Maman, I will see you again." She cried to see her little boy grown up and serious like this, but gave her consent with a nod of her head. "Someday, _cheri_."

On those nights, when Tamaki remembered and panicked, he'd go downstairs, to the piano, and play. It was his mother who had first taught him, on one of her better days. He'd heard the tinkling sounds, stringed together into something beautiful, and had been instantly hooked.

The truth was, his mother was the reason he played so well now. Every time he played now, he'd think of his mother, hovering over him as he belted out whatever Minuet he was learning that time, correcting his fingers and gentling reminding him to count. He could close his eyes and see her smiling face, saying "Wonderful, Tamaki!" as he played. That used to be the only reason. But now, when he opened his eyes after closing them, there was another person standing next to him, who also smiled and said, "That was wonderful, Tamaki-senpai."

His mother had always told him that he was himself before anything else. Haruhi had said that he was just fine the way he was. They would have gotten along, Tamaki thought. So he smiled at Haruhi, still clutching her hands and the fork.

"I'm me before I'm a Suoh."

* * *

Haruhi saying that Tamaki was just fine the way he was is from episode 3 of the anime. The one where Renge has an otaku moment. (And is probably in the manga, but I can't remember which chapter.)

The moment at the end is from Volume 6, when Haruhi is dressed like a girl.


	3. Cake Baking

(A/N: I haven't written one of these in a while, so I decided it was time to write one of them again. Relatively short compared to the first two, though...enjoy anyways, and please review!

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Huni's mother was not some soft-spoken woman who liked baked goods as much as Huni himself did. In fact, she was a strong woman who would've rather been training in the dojo then mixing batter in the kitchen. Outwardly, Huni never showed any conflicting emotion about this. As long as he had his cake and sweets, he told the girls who had requested him one day at the host club, he would be perfectly content! They had looked slightly doubtful at this, but Huni had just smiled, and continued with wisdom more suited for his age then his appearance,

"Because things that are baked are baked with love, right? So therefore, I'm getting a mother's love!"

Outwardly, he was alright with it, but inwardly, he wished someone would bake cakes just for him. That he could come home to his mother in the kitchen with an apron on, rather then a karate uniform. Huni loved his mother, he really did, but he sometimes wished he had been born into a family of bakers.

"Ah, Mitsukuni." His mother smiled warmly as he came home that day; wiping the sweat off her face and pulling back her blonde hair, "care to join me in training?" Huni smiled and said yes, of course, but, as he remembered the host club and the ladies' questions that day, secretly, he wished that she would ask him if he'd like to bake something, anything, with her.

Internally, he wished for someone who would bake cakes with him, not just for him. So when Haruhi had asked him one day if he'd like to come help her make a cake or something, Huni brightened at the chance. And as he mixed flour determinedly, Takashi besides him on one side, chopping up strawberries happily, and Haruhi on the other, checking her inherited, love-worn cookbook intently, Huni inwardly thought to himself that this must be what baking with your mother felt like.

When he told her that, though, Haruhi smiled, and said she was probably more suited to be his sister. After Huni thought about it for a while, he had to agree. But he would have rather pretended that she was his mother.


End file.
